Muppet Wiki
Muppet Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Jim Henson and the Muppets. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Muppet fans. | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | Sesame Street Forest of Fun: The new Sesame Street area opened at Busch Gardens in Williamsburg, Virginia in April. The attractions include the Lights, Camera, Imagination! 4D movie, Grover's Alpine Express roller coaster, Bert and Ernie's Loch Adventure boat ride, Oscar's Whirly Worms and Elmo's Castle. Muppet Robin Hood Delayed: The first issue of the Muppet Robin Hood comic was scheduled for release on April 29th, but it's been delayed. Publisher BOOM! Studios hasn't announced an updated release date yet. Elmo Blasts Off: The new Sesame Street planetarium show, One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure, began its run at the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum in Washington, D.C. on April 21st. The show stars Elmo and Big Bird, along with Hu Hu Zhu, the blue furry pig from Zhima Jie, the Chinese Sesame co-production. The trio learn about the sun, stars and constellations on their imaginary trip to the Moon. Muppet Show Comics Search For Treasure: Roger Langridge, the writer and artist behind The Muppet Show Comic Book, revealed in his blog that the comic will run beyond the initial four-issue miniseries. The second four-issue series, "The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson," will involve the Muppets in a search for treasure hidden inside the Muppet Theater. Meanwhile, issue #2, "Fozzie's Story", will be published in late April, along with the first issue of the Muppet Robin Hood comic. Jason Segel Talks Muppets: In a Wall Street Journal interview promoting I Love You, Man, actor/writer Jason Segel talked about the status of his Muppet movie script, tentatively called The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!!. "Nick Stoller and I have written four or five drafts; now we're just waiting patiently on Disney to see what they want to do," he says. "It's such a big commitment for them because it's relaunching the franchise, so it's a bit slower going than a regular movie because there are decisions about rights and toys and timing they need to make." Also while out promoting the film, Segel was heckled by Statler and Waldorf during his appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Season 40 News: Sesame Street's landmark 40th season premieres in November! This season's curriculum focuses on nature and the environment, and the celebrity guests will include Hugh Jackman, Jimmy Fallon, Adam Sandler and Ricky Gervais. |} Jim Henson began working with puppets as a college student, creating the show Sam and Friends in 1955 for a local Washington, D.C. television station. The energetic Muppets soon became a popular fixture, and led to appearances on national variety shows. Henson's commercials for a local coffee company, Wilkins Coffee, were so popular that he was hired to create similar commercials around the country. In the early 1960s, Henson moved to New York City, working with collaborators Frank Oz, Jerry Juhl and Don Sahlin on a variety of projects, including a regular guest spot on The Jimmy Dean Show for the first Muppet star, Rowlf the Dog. In 1969, Henson was invited to participate in a ground-breaking educational show for television, Sesame Street. Initially, the Muppets were meant to be just one element among many on the show -- but the popularity of Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Grover, Ernie and Bert soon made the Muppets the core of the show. Over the years, the Muppet cast has grown to include Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Count von Count, Zoe, and, of course, the international superstar Elmo, who stars in his own segment, Elmo's World. Sesame Street is now in production for its 40th season, and the newest star is fairy-in-training Abby Cadabby. In 1976, Henson created his signature project -- The Muppet Show, a weekly prime-time variety show filled with songs, sketches and talented guest stars. Kermit the Frog is the charming and mostly unflappable host, presiding over a motley crew of performers, including diva Miss Piggy, hopeful comedian Fozzie Bear, daredevil performance artist Gonzo, and the house band, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. The Muppet Show was a huge international success, making unlikely stars out of the Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker, the brave crew of "Pigs in Space", and the two old cranks in the balcony, Statler and Waldorf. The Muppet Show cast has continued to entertain audiences for over 30 years, spinning off into a popular series of movies, including The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan and The Muppet Christmas Carol. In 2008, the Muppets starred in a new TV special, A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. In the 1980s, Henson created new worlds -- the magical underground civilization of Fraggle Rock, the imagination-filled nursery of Muppet Babies, and the fantasy worlds of The Dark Crystal and Labyrinth. Henson's work has continued to live on beyond his death in 1990, and new productions featuring his creations are always in progress. This wiki is dedicated to documenting, exploring and enjoying the enormous body of work that Jim Henson has created and inspired. Muppet Wiki's best articles are given the prestigious Fred Award. Here's some of our best work: ja: